The Arrival
by SamWolf NightLover
Summary: In hopes of a fresh start, Thanatos travels all the way to Kamina Town along with company of his companion Akiko. Despite having the idea for a 'new life', what will be in store for the vampire? Might the key to his true path lie within... living with a vampire family of four; the Mukami Brothers? Like the anime series, minor/mild changes, and OCs included.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have a new story up and started on the first chapter; one I've been wanting to do for quite a while~ :D**

 **My very first FN creation story of the vampire anime: Diabolik Lovers (One of my fav animes~)**

 **Hope you all could give my new story a look at. And, promise to do my best portraying the Diabolik Lovers Cast right.**

 **To Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever: Thanks for your support as well, generous and kind enough with me. ^u^ Hope you'll read this very story and give your reviews about it too. (P.S: To my other followers, for my other CSS Series, I promise to STILL continue it. Still have Chaps for other current story "A Life on the Line" in the work stages. Again, apologies for wait. ^/^')**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Kamina Town**

After a long time of travelling by plane it felt good being out in the fresh air. In the airport station, walking through the crowd of people  
with his baggage, a brown briefcase in his right hand. Passing the front entrance and stopping to a stand after a few steps; straightening  
out his blackish-green cape which covered his whole body with his free left hand.

"Hey, hey Thanny!"

Hearing that soft, yet mildly whining pleading voice which was coming from within the briefcase.

"Pleaaaassse, please can I come out now?"

The vampire teen chuckled gently to the funniness of her whiny-sounding pleading.

"Okay, okay. You can come out now."

Thanatos says gently as he sets down the bag and has it slightly open wide a bit. Which then a white creature leapt out of the bag and gently  
landed on the ground with the grace of a cat. This creature. Fur as white as pure snow, minus the light pink and cyan coloured tips on its  
paws, tail and the ends of its ears which were hung low, kinda like a rabbit's. With big eyes with light purple sclera and light blue iris with  
a white slit-like pupil. A rare and mysterious animal being it is, truly.

Giving a cat-like stretch. So glad and feeling better being out into the open fresh air, space-filled outside.

"Better Akiko?"

"Muuuch, much better thank you~"

The white cat-like creature, Akiko, looked up to Thanatos gratefully with a happy cute swish of her tail. Closing and taking his bag back into hand  
Thanatos took a scan around the new area they're now in; this town that they arrived to being entirely new to them.

Leaping up, now perched herself on Thanato's shoulder Akiko said softly.

"So. This is Kamina Town... Well, what do we do now?"

"The best simple steps: Find a place to spend the night, tomorrow come up with our next motives."

Thanatos simply instructs to Akiko. Making her roll her eyes in response to his SIMPLE good plan.

"Well duh! I already know them "best steps" Thanny. What I meant there was what are gonna do now that we're here? You know. The 'new life' that  
you talked about before."

"That, huh..."

Looking downwards. Expression took to an uncertain, cloudly look there; his silverish-grey eyes looking clouded over. sadness, yet numbness shown in them.  
Making Akiko feel concerned for the vampire teen now. Till then life fills his eyes again as he smiled a sheepish, yet cheerful smile on his  
face.

"Well, I've no exact further plans yet. But. Don't you be worrying over that now Akiko. We'll be fine at our own path, surely~"

Assuring her sweetly with along gently rubbing beneath her chin with his finger tip; to that Akiko mews softly before shaking her head about now,  
slightly making her ears flap about. Though enjoyed that little sweet pleasure, still. It didn't fully push away the worry she's feeling for Thanatos.

"Let's go shall we?"

There they took off walking, making their way through into Kamina Town with the focus of finding a place to settle down for the night.

* * *

Walking through the street as a few cars drove by; glancing and looking around them as they passed the shops and what Kamina Town was like. Soon  
Akiko here, surprise over her face.

"Thanny look, look up there!"

"Hm?"

Looking up to where Akiko pointed with her paw; there up on display of a building was a huge television, news showing a man being interviewed.  
Akiko tilts her head slightly as she watched.

"Tougo Sakamaki, statesman... What's a statesman?"

"A statesman is someone who's experienced and skilled in national affairs. Someone who is wise and is a respectable political leader."

Thanatos softly explained to her; amazement shown on her face as she exclaims.

"Really? Wowie... Tougo-go sure sounds like one very, VERY brainy guy."

Akiko's 'special' nickname for that man had Thanatos giggle gently, a light smile on his face. A mischievous funny little thing she can really be.  
Just then a black cab pulls up along side of the kerb beside them. The driver looking at them, Thanatos mostly as he asked a bit hoarsely.

"Need a lift? You look new around these parts, Missy."

Hearing him call him 'Missy', ah, struck a nerve on the light-grey haired vampire. (Also hearing Akiko mentally giggle annoyed him, too) A small smile on his face Thanatos gets out, bit lowly, yet  
politely to the driver.

"Um, actually Sir. I am a 'Mister', not 'Missy'."

"Oh! Oh are ya now? Sorry about that, Mister. Your "lovely" looks is what gave me the impression there."

'Like I never heard that before...'

Thanatos said sarcastically in his mind, quite exasperated whilst to the cab; waving nonchalantly he says.

"It's okay. No hard feelings."

Gazing at Thanatos and then to the bag he held before looking back up to him again.

"I'm right when said that you're new in town. And probably, you're looking for a place to spend the night in, right?"

Thanatos nods gently affirming his guesses; feeling suspicion and uncertainty himself though. Even his little companion, too.  
Giving a smile the cabby lightly pats on his cab door as he said warmly.

"Well hop right in Mister. I know a place outside of town that ain't too far off. Am willing to take you there, free of charge too!  
What do ya say, deal?"

Although feeling something off here. Thanatos decided to just go with it. Besides; any trouble were to happen he can handle it... with his knife.

"I accept your offer, thank you."

Opening the cab door he climbs into the backseat of the car and made himself comfortable whilst closing the door. Akiko jumping off of his shoulder  
and taking a seat for herself beside him.

"Great. Off we go!"

Starting up his engine the driver takes off from the kerb as he drove off down the road; through Kamina town where they passed shops, few people  
and lights in the night. Eventually where they were now driving outside of town. Passing through the trees and nature surrounding the road they were  
on with only the night sky with a few clouds and the crescent-shaped moon.

Whilst Akiko took a nap, having curled up in the seat and is now sleeping softly. Watching through the car window as they drove by. Thanatos  
pondered to himself.

 _'Where exactly are we heading to?'_

* * *

 **That's the first Chapter done and dusted. So. What you all think of it? Also, my OC vampire, Thanatos Acher is my main OC character for this story. Other than Akiko, other OCs of mine might make an appearance later within the story. That's what I'm planning, honestly.**

 **A biiiiiig thank you to all reading! Hope R/R's are seen to and love to see reviews~ ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Update! My 2nd Ch. is now up for viewing. Glad I hadn't been too long in updates, nor TOO busy at the moment times. ^u^'**

 **Anyhow. Hope you all like the next Ch. :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Along came Hope... Maybe?**

A few more minutes went by. All was quiet, till Than begins to ask the cab driver.

"How much longer will it be, till we arrive?"

"Oho, not be long now, Mister. We'll get there shortly."

Though not all satisfied with his answer, leaning back onto his seat and letting out a soft sigh. Gazing down to his furry companion,  
who was looking back up at him; cat-like assures him with a whish of her tail. Thanatos smiled a little, softly to this.

Then suddenly, the car stops.

"We're here!"

The pair having perked up to this; outside Thanatos sees that, they stopped just in the middle of the road, nothing but the forest, trees surrounding  
them. Glaring suspiciously, feeling something off with the cabby's "innocent" grin he gave him.

"This is where you, and your pet get off, Mister."

After a minute's stare at him, opening the door and soon out of the car. Walking up past the cab, slightly, looking toward the distance to  
nothing in particular. Brows furrowed lightly as he pondered over where exactly they go when suddenly...

"Probably wonderin' where your "shelter" is, huh."

Said the cab driver, his voice sounding close and from right behind the vampire; smirking smugly. Thanatos here, taken here by the moment with his  
suspicions correct; even more with that thing that was pointing against his back, along with that clicking sound. No doubt it was a weapon;  
the guy was holding him at gun point.

"I'll tell you something: It's right where you're standing; in your own cold blood soon."

Annoyance was on the vampire's face, impatient and merely not impressed here with the d*** idiotic human. Akiko, on the other hand, growls softly  
as she swiftly came up to the man and bit him in the leg as hard as she could; resulting a flinch from the man, glaring down angrily at the little  
white creature.

"D*** cat. Beat it already!"

Roughly throwing Akiko off of his leg, sending her landing gracefully onto the ground with unfaltering anger towards the cab driver. Making the man  
smirk a sided-smile as he looked at her, feeling mildly humorous.

"Aw, how cute. Wittle kitty here is standin' her ground, not gonna run away. Hahah!"

Yet what the man didn't know; in midst of his moment with Akiko, Thanatos, having got out his knife. A calm, yet dark look in his eyes. In swift speed  
he turned around, and slit the man across the throat, leaving a deep cut behind. Choked up. Slowly, a few shaken step wards back as he clenched his  
bleeding neck; blood gushing out of him in an alarming amount.

"Oh my, looks like you were mistaken."

Thanatos says to the dying human; smirking and his voice mockingly sounded as he watched him collapse to the ground, covered in the pool of  
his own cold blood.

"This is YOUR "shelter" for rest. Sweet dreams~"

Cackling softly, darkly looking at the dead body of the man with a soft, sadist smile on his face; having enjoyed giving that cabby his "tip" for  
his help.

"As much as I'm glad you "finished" that creepy off, what will we do now?"

Coming up to Than, Akiko looked up to him with worry and troubled on her little cute face.

"We don't know EXACTLY where to go from here. And now, with the "extra luggage" here... We're pickled now."

Akiko sighed whilst dropping her head down slightly, wave of despair and exasperation washing over her. Funny as this looked, Thanatos chuckled  
gently with a light smile on his face.

"Don't be so faint of heart. We'll just continue the rest of the journey; on foot. And. For 'this' here..."

Setting his knife to the side, Than takes the arms of the bloodied corpse and begins dragging him into the car and placing him into the driver's  
seat; setting him in the right position, leaving his knife inside the man's bloodied hand.

"And, there you have it! Not a bad display of suicide, huh Akiko?"

Thanatos said as he looked over his handiwork with content, cleaning his hands off the blood whilst so. Once ready Than collects his bag (dropped  
it as he got out his weapon), with Akiko in tow on his shoulder, there Than goes past through the trees as they both entered inside the forest.

Looking around them as they travelled, ears lowered slightly in feelings of nervousness and fear.

"U-Um, Thanny? We'll be okay, r-right?"

"I'm certain that we'll be okay. No matter what we might face, we got each other~"

Sweetly he assures her with a soft smile; putting Akiko at ease as her face softens up, feelimg more relaxed now. Although as they headed on  
deeper into the forest. Meanwhile, back where they left the corpse in the car. A couple of wolves appeared, sniffing and observing the car, before  
both wolves looked toward the direction of where the pair went to...

* * *

"Ninety-nine milk bottles up on the shelf, ninety-nine bottles of milk~"

Akiko softly sang to herself, having felt bored due to wondering how much time passed since they entered the forest, and felt like in a singing  
mood as Akiko laid on top of Thanatos's head lazily. A yawn escaping his own mouth; Thanatos was feeling a bit tired now himself yet still needed  
to find them someplace, anywhere at all to sleep for the night.

Fortunately, his prayers may have been answered at last, Than spots a house from the distance behind the trees. Growing excited Than quickly gets  
the creature's attention.

"Akiko, look over there! There's a building not faraway."

Following to where he pointed, Akiko soon went into happy/surprise mode as she got up and leapt down to the ground. Tail wagging excitedly as  
she spoke cheerfully.

"Wohoo~! It's a bout time, let's go Thanny~!"

"Hey, wait up!"

Than calls out to Akiko with a chuckle as he watched her ran on ahead; quickly he caught up to her easily and soon they were out of the forest, out  
in the clearing and in the area where the building stood.

"Wow..."

In amazed-awe, Than looks at the building; it was a huge mansion, a very fancy and very beautiful one indeed. Never had he seen MANY mansions in  
his lifetime but this here mansion was truly magnificent. Meaning that who ever lives here must be very, very rich.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Snapping out of his trance he looks to Akiko as the little creature walks up the white steps, heading straight for the front door; quickly followed  
her to it, as well. After taking a minute's look at the door, Than gently knocks on it a few times.

"Hello! Hello, is anyone home?"

Hearing no noise from within the house, no answer of the sort. Than got the guess that they were probably not here or they're just sleeping. Akiko here,  
she was pawing at the door with desperation that someone would answer it.

"It's no use. They're probably sleeping, or there's no one here at the moment."

Than gently tells her the simple fact ideas; in-turn making Akiko look up to him like, if he were serious.

"Are you kidding? W-What about the maids? Butlers? Anyone?! ANYONE who lives in this fancy-pansy house must be here, anyone! Come on, c'mon open  
up already! HELLO!"

"Akiko, calm down."

Thanatos gently, firmly shushed her as he picks her up and held her in his arms; gently looking at her as he softly spoke.

"There's no answer for us, not tonight. We can't turn to here I'm afraid."

"Aww..."

Akiko moaned, pouty-way as she hung her head in disappointment; guilty he felt. Poor thing, of course she was tired and just wanted to rest. Turning  
around, Thanatos settled himself down onto the top step as he leaned against the stone pole. Keeping the little creature in his cape so that she'll  
be warm, in his hold he gently strokes her head with his fingertips.

"Let's take a break here. We'll head out and find somewhere else later."

"Okay...~"

Akiko responds in a soft purr-like noise, loving the sweet gentle touch from the vampire. Nuzzling against him, into his cape, sleep began to take on  
Akiko as she soon fell asleep in his hold peacefully. Making Thanatos smile fondly down at, glad to see his young friend looking content.

"Like I said: We'll be alright, no matter what might happen to us. Goodnight, Akiko..."

Eyes growing droopy. Thanatos leaned against the stone pole, head hung to the side slightly as sleep now took over him; completely out of the waking  
world outside as now both of them were away in the sleeping world; their dreams. Unaware of what may happen to them when they wake up...

* * *

 **This is all for this Chapter. What will happen to our two companions from here, huh guys?**

 **Wanted to post this today, since I did last Sunday, best I could. Hope you guys like. See you and leave a R/R too, thanks~! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I'm back with an update to this story~! Again. Thank you all soooo much for the support, appreciate it. X3** **Heads up; this is where the Mukami Brothers are first introduced, so know. Hope you enjoy this Ch.**

 **Chapter 3: The Four Vampires**

 _Darkness._

 _Silent._

 _Solitude naked darkness._

 _Alone, without another soul._

 _Curled up all alone in darkness, curled up tightly, alone..._

 _Falling...no, drowning._

 _Drowning, into the deep black sea, of solitude, silence._

 _Deeper._

 _Deeper..._

 _The light, flickering away, getting smaller, and smaller as he drowned into miry depths._

 _The waters of pure darkness, overcame him..._

* * *

"Hey. Hello, wake up."

Closed eyes twitching lightly.

He heard a voice but remained still in the midst of sleep.

"Hey! Wake up already, will ya!"

Feeling a jabbing sensation; someone was poking his cheek so hard it had started to hurt. Now awake, he slowly lifted his head up; the poking stopped as soon as he did that.

Groaning softly, he began rubbing his eyes gently with his hand to rid any speck of tiredness. Setting his hand down, looking up, Thanatos sees three young men crouched down to his level looking at him. They were late teens, near round his own age.

"You're... awake..."

One of the three teens, who wore a maroon beret, said softly. He had black hair with lighter gray tips and grey eyes. Along with his, noticeable traits of his scars, and the bandages he wore. Which Thanatos couldn't help but stare at, concern and curiosity growing within that moment. Till being brought back:

"Wha' you staring at?"

Hearing that firm, bold voice; he looked to the other teen with messy dark blonde hair that was tied up in a bun, yet with bangs and a few strands hanging down the back. His had hard brown eyes that stared him down.

Heck. This guy was no doubt a ,man he believed that actions spoke louder than words.

"O-Oh, Sorry! I didn't mean to look at your friend funny. I-!"

"You trying to annoy me or something?!"

The teen said loudly with anger; losing his patience he slammed his fist down against the stone ground. Startling Thanatos as he jumped up to a stand quickly, now standing with a mild sense of caution. If his heart were alive it'd be beating at a speeding pace, due to nervousness and shock.

"Aw, Yuma. You know you don't scare people on the first meeting like that."

The last teen, with curly blonde hair and blue eyes, stood up whilst he reprimanded the angry teen and smiles at Thanatos. He looked friendly and outgoing, warmly speaking to him.

"Sooo, tell us, where did-?"

His words cut off, the blonde-haired teen (as well the other two teens and Thanatos) looked down to seeing something moving within Thanatos's cape. And soon, there poked out Akiko's head. Sleepy still, yawning softly and shaking her head a bit.

Having forgot that he was still holding Akiko. Attention back to the trio, just as he was going to explain everything.

"S-So..."

The blonde-haired teen's blue eyes widen with each syllable he spoke.

"So CUTE~!~!"

His hands were on both of his cheeks as he gleefully expressed his infatuation. Akiko, however, being a "bit" spooked by the sudden loudness of blonde's voice.

Akiko yelped loudly, jumping straight out of the vampire's cape and latched onto Thanatos's face Akiko was startled a bit there, taken by the moment.

"Ahh-A-Akiko-!"

Whilst trying to get the white creature off of his face, having stumbled backwards, he missed a step on the porch. Thanatos soon fell backwards clumsily, until fortunately he had landed against something. Now holding Akiko away from his face and exhaled out with relief, behind him suddenly.

"What are you doing?"

Straight, blinked with mental taken by hearing someone speaking right behind him. Turning around fully to face another guy in his late teens; he had short ruffled hair with black on top and white on the tips, and blue-grey eyes. He looked calm, yet intimidating. Staring at him, feeling his eyes were looking deeply into his soul. Thanatos felt a tad unnerved. Knowing that this guy was anything but a pushover.

Eyes off of him, looking towards the trio behind Thanatos, he calmly asks them.

"Where did this guy come from?"

"To heck if we know why he's at our home."

The dark blonde teen answered gruffly.

The younger looking teen then informed.

"We...found him...outside... sleeping."

"Exactly. Sleeping like a little baby. Along with this little cutie here~"

Having appeared next to Thanatos, the blonde teen affectionately pets the little "cat" smiling with adore. (Akiko, enjoying the affection given to her, too~)The stoic teen, Ruki as he was called, looked back to Thanatos.

"I see. Then, can you tell us why, or how you got here in the first place?"

Remaining composed and gathering his wits as the four teens gathered round him, looking at him.

Thanatos begins gently, "I didn't mean to intrude upon your property, really. Last night I was travelling, and searching for a place where my companion and I could rest for the night. I'm entirely new to this area and this country. Having arrived to Kamina Town yesterday, we spent an endless search for somewhere to stay, and that lead us outside of town...That's where we came across your home."

Frowning gently, guilty for sleeping in front of their own home like that; a stranger like him. No doubt he was utterly suspicious in their eyes, he probably can't be trusted. Fortunately, being early morning, Thanatos excused himself from the four.

"Again, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. I'll be out of your hair now, thanks."

Turning to leave Thanatos was stopped by a hand placed on his shoulder, having him stop in place, seeing it was that the dark blonde teen.

"Aren't ya forgetting something?"

"Huh? Oh, that."

Seeing his bag in the other's hand; of course he'd completely forgotten all about it. Relief and sheepishness washing over him as he smiled.

"I'll be taking that th-!"

A low, growling noise was then heard. Which came, from Thanatos himself. His stomach. Blushing a bright red, embarrassed and flustered now. He couldn't help but shrink his head down, feeling small and self conscious now. Of all times, any time this time...

This had laughter erupt from the blonde teen, a light smile though mischievous smirk from the dark blonde teen, and the younger teen looking at Thanatos calmly as he tilts his head slightly. Ruki here, just calm and cool in that moment.

"E-Ehehe, excuse me for that. Heh. Had nothing to eat, since then..."

"Well, in that case, eat with us!"

Ceasing his laughter the blonde teen wraps his arm round Thanatos's shoulders, bringing them close together as the blonde cheerfully spoke.

"We haven't had breakfast yet, so you can settle your hunger with that."

"Oh no, no no. I don't want to impose-"

"Aww. Come on, it'll be fun~ Having a guest eating with us, fun isn't it?"

"You're not serious are you Kou?"

Ruki glared to the two, not liking the idea of having a stranger in their house. Pouting, the blonde teen, Kou takes Akiko from Thanatos's hold and holds her up to Ruki's face.

"Come ooooon, please Ruki. Just look at her, she's too adorable to go hungry~!"

Kou whined slightly, mildly playful begged the other to reconsider. Looking like he had no other choice. Ruki sighs, eyes closing lightly.

"Very well."

Cheering happily, Kou excitedly ushers Thanatos to hurry on in whilst he takes the lead on ahead carrying Akiko, leaving the other two teens taking Thanatos straight to their home with Ruki following behind. This, this was a bit much for him.

What will happen in the course of fate now?

* * *

 **Done! Phew, I'm glad this got done and dusted. :3 Like to say thanks to supporter/reader Be Happy, Be Healthy, 4 Ever.**

 **Thanks for R/R guys. Stay tuned for the next Chapter and find out what happens to Thanatos and Akiko.**


End file.
